Superheroes
by C-Nuggets N.L
Summary: Our favourite PJO characters are not demigods, but instead, superheroes. In fact, they HATE each other, always fighting for the fame. Chiron, the mayor, has created a simple plan to bring them together. R&R, on hiatus because of other stories.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**. **

**Superheroes – Chapter One**

The famous city, Olympus was ruled by Chiron, the mayor. The city was well known for the superheroes around here. They were commonly known as the powerful Twelve.

There was Clarisse la Rue, but her heroine name was Ares, Greek god of war. She admired him, even those Ares was a male name. Her hero costume was a red bandana and mask to cover the top part of her face so no one would recognize her identity. She was very muscular and also had chain boots, furred cape, red shirt with a picture of a **boar** on it, and leather pants. When she wasn't trying to save the day, she worked at a motor shop. She was the strongest amongst them.

Travis Stoll was the clown of them all with his mighty sidekicks, Conner Stoll (Autolycus) and Chris Rodriguez (Abderus). And yes, his hero costume was dressed as a clown also: white make-up covering his face, the red outline around his mouth, red curly afro and round squeaky nose, with his clown clothing. He expected Conner and Chris to dress the same, much to Chris's horror. His hero name was Hermes 'cause he had cool **flying shoes** like he did. They owned a joke shop in an abandoned street. The three were best at setting up traps.

Silena Beauregard was the most beautiful superhero of the twelve. She had long, silky black hair and twinkling chocolate eyes. Her costume changes every time because she claims that having one style isn't enough. But her mask remains pink and the same with a **dove** painted in the corner of it. She was known as Aphrodite because she, like mentioned before, was most beautiful. She was a fashion designer as her mortal job, but hardly known by anyone. She had the power to convince anybody to do whatever she wants, a power called charm speak.

There was Thalia Grace, also known as Artemis even though she has the power to shoot lightning bolts at people too. She has a fear of heights, but amazingly well with arrows. Her costume was completely silver, including a **silver tiara** on top of her head, as well as her mask. She was the fiercest, and her aim was absolutely remarkable. Her mortal job was working at a bowling arena not many people go to. Thalia had black spikey hair and electric blue eyes.

Nico di Angelo was a graveyard keeper, but famously known as Hades, the Hero of the Dead. He could summon skeletons to do the work for him, and even shadow travel. His costume looked like a zombie's. He wore ripped up black clothing (his shirt with a **skull** on it), a black mask from above his cheekbone to his eyebrows, and he stood barefoot along with a dark cloak. His eyes and hair were always dark and gloomy, and he had olive coloured skin. He looked as if he was dead himself. But when not fighting, he just looked like a cheerful sixteen year old. He was the scariest of the Twelve.

Katie Gardner loves plants. She was a florist. But out in battle, she was Demeter. As her costume, she has a yellow **flower **in her brown hair, a short green top and brown pants, green vines wrapped around her like a snake, and a green mask. She could make plants sprout from the ground and control their growth and movements. She could also easily resist poison. Demeter was the most environmentally friendly amongst the Twelve.

There was Charles Beckendorf, also known as Hephaestus. He could build robots, any machine at all, really, even the best weapons in the entire world. As mortal, he was a black smith. As a superhero, he dressed in this…robotic machine. Kind of like Iron Man, but more awesome. The metal of his costume was shone with complete black (onyx) with a white **hammer** painted on the chest. It was amazing work. He was the best at building.

Michael Yew and his sidekick, Will Solace (Miletus) worked at a daycare center. Michael's famous name was Apollo. Their costume included a thick pair of sunglasses, a picture of a small yellow **sun** on the right lens. They wore vibrant orange and yellow clothes, so bright it could blind almost anybody, their weapons with bows and arrows. They were the most egotistical of them all.

Pollux worked at a bar. Key word: _worked_. He was unemployed because he was a heavy drinker, and very addicted to **wine**. As a hero, he was very clumsy, dressed in purple, and usually ends up saving the day by accident. For example, tripping over a stone as the bad guy runs by, causing Pollux to land on him. Pollux, of course, was drunk 24/7. He was known as Dionysus.

There was Grover, the man with the goatee. He, too, loves the environment. He was also the most musical of the twelve. Grover was an expert at playing **reed pipes**. He was famous for the "panic," a sound Grover had caused on his reed pipes to scare the monsters away. In battle he can transform into a satyr…Yes, very weird, but that's what he does. He wears a brown mask so people wouldn't recognize his face. Being mortal, he couldn't exactly walk properly and works as a shepherd.

Annabeth Chase was a librarian. And yes, she was very intelligent, thus the heroine name, Athena. Her costume was most casual. She just wore a white blouse and jeans with a grey mask. Annabeth had blond hair she usually kept tied up and grey eyes. She kept a snowy **owl** with her like a pet (which it is) during fights so the owl, Olivia, can help her detect her opponent's weak spot. Her favourite weapon was her bronze dagger.

Percy Jackson, an oceanographer, was also known as the hero, Poseidon. He has the power to control the waters. His costume was basically a pair of blue swim trunks with white waistband. He fights half-naked which Annabeth used to find extremely indecent of him. He wore sandals, a blue mask and a sash with a **dolphin** professionally drawn on it. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. Percy was most loyal and may act recklessly to save those closest to him. He's got a funny sword that could disguise as a pen.

These people were the Twelve everyone also called the 'Olympians'. Even though they were superheroes, they don't wear tights. They found it unfashionable, weird, and uncomfortable to be seen wearing one.

Their powers were given by Chiron. He gave each person a drink he brewed, a special type of liquid he created that would make them...not normal. Pollux has luck, Percy with the waters, Thalia with electricity, Nico with the dead, Annabeth with supreme intelligence, Michael with arrows, Silena to convince, Beckendorf to create, Grover to music (and to turn into a satyr), Katie with plants, Travis with traps, Clarisse with strength.

They protect this city, Olympus, from beasts and monsters. They all work together perfectly, like they were the only ones in the entire world who knew the meaning of teamwork.

That was now. Before, not so much.

"That's _my _kill, Clown Head!" Ares, or better known as Clarisse shouted as Travis and his friends scared off a hellhound with a huge, colourful, squeaky hammer.

Back then, they hated each other, always trying to get more fame and popularity than the other. They thought of each other as if they were competition, trying to reach front page of the newspapers. The heroes didn't trust each other. They didn't know everyone's real identity or their pasts. All they thought of was winning.

Perseus Jackson's mother was ill and he wanted to make her proud, trying to tell her all the accomplishments he'd made. Percy was and had always been a troubled kid. He gets in trouble easily back at school and was always bullied. He'd been kicked out of several schools, and his mother, Sally, had to help him find other schools for him to join while juggling with her job at a candy store. Percy feeling guilty because of this, wanted to show his mom the things he can do. He wanted to make her happy. That was his reason why he wanted win; to beat the other Olympians at everything.

Annabeth Chase was very determined and usually kept to herself, but she also loved the feeling of others appreciating her. Nobody in her life ever had. Her mother left her, her father left her, her stepmother hates her, her stepbrothers stayed with their mom, and she's never had any friends at all. She was the "nerd." She was always too smart for her own good. She was never loved, but having people who were grateful for her was just…amazing. That's her reason why she wanted to win. Because she loves feeling wanted.

Katie Gardner was always picked on because of her quick temper and seriousness. They thought it was humorous and funny. They were monsters. That's what she thought of them. Like real monsters, they pick on others weaker than them for the fun of it, watching their reactions and laughing at them. She never liked bullies. She found that monsters and beasts were just like them. She plans to destroy every evil being one by one, making the front page to remind those lowlifes just how pathetic they were.

Clarisse was teased about being weak and useless by her older brothers endlessly. She wanted to show them that she was strong, more powerful than they were. And to do that, she wanted to beat every single monster into pulp, being the talk of the month, and then rubbing it into her brothers' faces. She hated feeling weak, and she always had been during the past twenty years of her life. However, she spent two years of glory, not counting the other Olympians' victory, being a part of the Twelve. And during those two years, her brothers began to stop bullying her less and less. She wanted them to stop teasing her permanently. And for that to happen, she needs to continue feeling victorious and strong. She needed to win.

Travis, Conner, and Chris weren't bullied by people his own age, but older. They were always lecturing them to be more responsible and mature; to stop acting like children because they weren't anymore. Their teachers and parents wanted them to stop joking around and be more upright. But that just wasn't how they roll. It should be okay to joke around once and a while. They want to prove to people that relaxing and having fun isn't a bad thing. And by doing that, they'd dress up like clowns and pull dangerous, funny pranks on monsters. If they end up being so famous, more popular than the other Olympians', it'll mean their message had finally been sent and comprehended throughout the world.

Charles Beckendorf's story was much simpler. We all know that he's a very awesome inventor, but is he the _best_? He wants to be worldwide famous for his machines and technologies. And for that, he needs to be known, which is why he ended up joining the Twelve.

Silena Beauregard used to be...not so pretty. She had braces, acne, and stringy hair when she was younger. Many people made fun of her appearance. She became self-conscious of her appeal since the first day she's been bullied, but no matter how hard she tried to look good, she still got teased. Because of that, she spent more time reading romance novels than around people, hoping she would find _the one _for her someday; someone who doesn't judge others by appearances. When she got older though, her braces were removed, her acne disappeared, and her hair began to look shiny and soft. She was finally beautiful, and she was happy. She was finally being accepted by others. But Silena noticed how other people were still being made fun of because of their looks, so she joined the Twelve. That way, every time she entered the papers, she would either have beauty tips in it or encouragement to boost their self-esteem.

Nico used to be a happy kid. He had his sister, Bianca, his mom, and his dad. They used to be a happy family. But there was this one day when his house collapsed from an earthquake, burying everyone inside. Nico was the only survivor. His family had died and he was cursed to continue living without one. The reason why he was a part of the Twelve was because he wanted to make his family proud, hoping they would forgive him for living, because they died instead of him. A survivor's guilt. He pretends to be happy after the accident and tried to forget about them, and everybody was convinced. But he knew deep down he still felt horrible. He wished it wasn't him who lived, but maybe his older sister. Either way, they can't come back now, and he wants to make them feel honored before seeing them again.

Thalia lost her younger brother since she was little; he was most likely kidnapped. She didn't know what happened to him, and the police wouldn't help. She lived with a drunk who was supposed to be her mother, her father left them, and she was angry. Why wouldn't anybody help her when she needed it most? So maybe, if she helped others, they would one day help her too. And the more popular she was, the more likely people are willing to help her back.

Michael and Will had always been put down by others. They've been bullied, yes, but it hurt them more than anybody else. Their self-esteem had been flattened to a mere pebble. No, even smaller. Smaller than a molecule. That's why they would pretend to flatter themselves, saying how they were more awesome than everyone around, trying to convince themselves aloud that they _can_ be awesome. And if they save a city from monsters, people would sure appreciate them. It would make them feel that they did something good.

There was a reason why Pollux became a drunk. And the reason was because he was addicted and because wine tasted good. It doesn't have to be a good reason. He was curious about how wine tasted like before and became an addict. Drunk, he wanted to be a part of the Twelve for fun. That was it.

Grover however, was teased because of how he walks. He's got some sort of muscle disease which is probably why he can transform into having super goat legs, thus his hero name: Pan. He gets scared easily, and he's pretty scrawny. He was picked on, but well respected when he's saving the city from horrid monsters. He thinks its funny how people only treat others nicely if they aren't different. If they aren't human, immobile, nothing to them like plants, they'd probably make them all extinct. He joined the Twelve because he wanted to stop this cruelty. If he looked like a satyr, and everyone likes him, then they shouldn't treat others so horribly. The more people look up to him, the more they will realize everyone must treat everybody fairly.

Because of these reasons, they always try to push each other off the number one best Olympian of the day list. They never thought that they could work together, not once. They each wanted to fight for their own selfish reasons which is why Chiron has created a plan.

Just one simple plan to help them work together.

And I will tell you the story of how the Twelve came to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Blind Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Superheroes – Chapter Two (Blind Date)**

It was one sunny day and a Minotaur decides to destroy some buildings for fun at Olympus. There was nothing fun to do in a forest anyway. So he sauntered off towards the sound of loud honking horns and a marching band playing in the city.

Of course, the way our little Minotaur thought was that today was a Saturday; the Twelve wouldn't try to kill him _today_. Saturdays are days off work, right? And if he ever encountered them, he could beat them up pretty easily since he'd most likely be versing against just one puny superhero.

Oh, but he's wrong. You see, our favourite superheroes love working 24/7. It doesn't matter if it's a Saturday; they'll still hunt the Minotaur down. But obviously, our oblivious Minotaur had no idea. He's only tried destroying the city on weekdays; he thought there'd be a difference to attack on a weekend.

When the Minotaur arrived to his destination, he stared longingly at the beautiful towers and skyscrapers. How much he'd love it just to break down _one _building.

Percy however, the Minotaur's most hated hero, had just stepped out of a shoe store carrying a new pair of sneakers. Apparently, the Minotaur's first target was the shoe store Percy had come out from. The Minotaur wanted to start off with a small building first.

Percy, thick as ever, didn't notice the Minotaur at first who was gazing at the shoe store with happy eyes yet. He had just put away his new shoes in the car and was about to sit down until he heard a huge roar. _That _was when Percy detected the Minotaur.

Percy rushed into the car and quickly changed into his lovely costume before dashing right out. Too late, his prey has been stolen by the one and only, Athena. Of course, he doesn't know her real name, now does he?

Annabeth was dodging the sharp end of the Minotaur's battleax, causing the Minotaur to create large dents and earthquakes onto the parking lot. Olivia, her owl, was soaring above the monster, watching it's every move, finding a weak spot.

Fuming, Percy summoned a mini hurricane to help him move up in the air; his least favourite way of traveling, but he _had _to beat Athena. She was his worst rival.

Percy was now right behind the Minotaur's head. "Hey, Beef Face!" Percy hollered at the Minotaur, which instantly caught his attention. "Remember me? The guy who killed you like a million times? Want me to send you to dust again?"

The Minotaur snorted in anger. Oh, he remembered the half-naked man alright. And he was _pissed_. Can't he have one happy weekend where can destroy at least _something_? Other than the parking lot, of course.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes when she saw Percy. "Poseidon," she grumbled under her breath. There was no way she was going to let him take her glory. So she thought of a plan and smirked. She'll let him distract the beast.

The Minotaur was going to take a swing at Percy, but the monster's eyes widened in horror before Percy could try to dodge the attack. The axe was held up in mid-air, the Minotaur's mouth gapping. A second later, it disintegrated into golden sand. Annabeth was standing behind it with an innocent smile, dagger in her hands.

"Thanks for the distraction, Seaweed Brain," she says sweetly, twirling her dagger with her fingers.

Percy growled with anger. "_You _stole my kill!" he argued.

But before Annabeth could reply with a witty comeback, they were surrounded by the paparazzi. Cameras were flashing and people were screaming their names with pure excitement.

"Athena! Poseidon!" shouted one person with a microphone in his hands. "You two made such an amazing team! What did it feel like seeing the Minotaur again?"

Annabeth and Percy smiled for the cameras and made up some lies for the media.

Not so far away from there, Chiron in the Empire State Building (the headquarters of the Twelve organization) was sitting on his wheelchair, elbow on the armrest, and hand on his forehead. He shut down the television, and sighed in frustration. He was just watching yesterday's news of the shoe store incident. Chiron understood their situations and why they joined this superhero organization. After all, he was the one who gave the Twelve their powers.

But Chiron wanted them to stop fighting, especially Percy and Annabeth. They were his number one problem. Not so long ago, they almost ruined half the city because they were fighting over their target, practically trying to kill each other with their own powers and the city in progress.

Chiron sighed again. He had to put a stop to it. The others were fighting too, but he had to stop Percy and Annabeth first. They were top priority. So he thought of a brilliant plan. It was simple, but brilliant. He smiled and picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Percy asked into his cellphone groggily, not bothering to check the caller ID. He continued to wonder who'd call him at five thirty in the morning though.<p>

"It's Chiron," says the person over the phone.

Percy instantly sat up on his bed, completely awaken. "What is it? Is there an attack somewhere?"

"No, boy," Chiron says. "But it is important. I want you to meet someone at Starbucks today, eight thirty sharp. The one by the Garden of Hesperides, table eighteen."

"Why? Who is it?" Percy frowned in confusion.

"No worries, you'll see. Wear something nice too. Just don't give away your identity to this person yet," Chiron says. "Good bye," and then he cut the line.

Percy sat on his bed with his amazing bedhead, sitting there with a dazed expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was already up and about to make breakfast until her cellphone rang. It was Chiron. She quickly answered the call and pressed the phone against her ear.<p>

"What is it? Is there a monster attacking right now? What's the address?" Annabeth asked hurriedly as she rushed into her room to get out her costume (which wasn't really much).

"No, dear," Chiron replied.

Annabeth stopped her movements and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "It's not a monster attack?"

"No, it's not. It's something much more important," Chiron says, and Annabeth was suddenly much more interested than ever.

"Well? What is it?" She asked almost pleadingly for the answer.

"I want to meet someone at Starbucks, the one by Hesperides Garden. The person will be at table eighteen. Dress nicely, and don't tell this person you're a superhero just yet, understood?" Chiron instructed. "Eight thirty today. Don't be late."

Annabeth turned off her phone after Chiron. He wanted her to go to _Starbucks_? Who was this person she had to meet? How was this person more important than killing monsters? Annabeth bit her lip. She had to trust Chiron; he was her father figure. There was no way he'd make her go and meet this person if it wasn't so significant. He knew how much monster hunting meant to her.

So trusting Chiron, she opened her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear for eight thirty.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Percy was early. He made it to Starbucks at eight twenty-five. He looked around and found a table with the number eighteen engraved onto it. The Starbucks here was known for meetings or dates. People would just reserve seats on table numbers.<p>

Percy went over to the counter to buy a nice coffee before he went to sit at his assigned table with a "reserved" sign on it.

Two minutes later, Annabeth came rushing into the little coffee place. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and milky chocolate coloured T-shirt. She was carrying a grey satchel with her hair down, and was looking around the room for table eighteen. There, she spotted a raven haired man sitting there. She wasn't late, was she?

As she walked closer to her table, she noticed the black-haired man was rather handsome. He was wearing a white button-up T-shirt and black jeans. He was about to take another sip of his coffee, but he noticed her.

"Eighteen?" he asked.

"That's right. Chiron wanted me here," Annabeth says, taking a seat at the opposite side of him. She realized his eyes were a nice shade of green. She could've sworn she'd seen those eyes before, but she couldn't recall it. Maybe she hadn't been paying much attention that time.

Percy was thinking the same thing. He'd seen those grey eyes somewhere, but where? He'd always thought grey was supposed to be a dull, boring kind of colour. But her eyes looked…brilliant, if possible.

They just sat there for the next few minutes staring at each other until Annabeth realized she was supposed to be here for an important reason. Her face heated up in embarrassment.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Um, why did Chiron want me here?"

Percy blinked in confusion. "Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing."

She frowned. "You don't know?"

Percy shook his head.

Annabeth groaned. "Excuse me for a second." She got up from her seat, took her phone out of her satchel and walked outside to make a call. She has dyslexia, so it was hard for her to text.

"Hello?" Chiron answered.

"Chiron! What on earth is this? What am I supposed to do?" Annabeth growled into her phone.

"Just talk to him," Chiron replied smoothly. "Don't worry. Talk about whatever you want, alright?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth scowled, but Chiron had already shut down his phone.

Sighing Annabeth just stood outside for a couple more minutes to calm down from fuming. She was confused and nervous. Chiron's trusting her to do something important, but she had no idea _what _she had to do. But mostly, she was pissed off that Chiron won't tell her specifically why she's here in the first place as if he was hiding something from her.

* * *

><p>During those two minutes however, Percy decides to make his own call to Chiron since he was having the same feelings as Annabeth.<p>

"Just get along with her," was all he said before he hung up.

Percy's head was buried in his hands in annoyance. That's _it_? What was he supposed to do? He groaned, trying to think of ways to 'just get along with her'.

Annabeth came in a moment later and took a seat, watching Percy warily and oddly whose face was still in his hands. She wondered what on earth he was doing. Or maybe Percy just didn't want to be here? Or maybe be _with _her? Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows at the thought for a few seconds, but calmed down as she continued to look at Percy.

She had this sudden urge to touch his raven hair. It looked all riled up, soft, and it shone brightly in the sunlight coming from the windows. She couldn't help herself from thinking how soft his hair really felt. It was just curiosity.

She peered over at Percy and introspected. He seemed to be sleeping; hardly moving at all. Maybe he was asleep? One of Annabeth's powers was able to identify her opponent's personality and read their minds, so it'd be easier to take them down. But she couldn't read _his_ mind. Usually, everyone to her was an open book. She could read them easily. But this boy in front of her was different. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at all; as if whatever he was thinking kept floating around and couldn't be restrained for her to read; a bit like the ocean, she compared. She could tell Percy was awake though. Annabeth knew he was thinking about something; his mind wasn't blank, but she couldn't tell _what _his thoughts were.

Annabeth mentally sighed, her high hopes of Percy being asleep was gone. It seemed like she wouldn't be able to feel his hair anytime soon. It felt silly wanting to pat his head; but the feeling was like a five-year old wanting to pet an adorable puppy. Not that she thought Percy was adorable or anything. Oh, no.

Percy soon lifted his head and was startled to see Annabeth in front of him. "Whoa! When'd you get back here? Could've made a sound or something," he muttered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was waiting for you to wake up from your stupid nap," she snapped at him. Whoops? She forgot for that moment that she was supposed to 'befriend' this guy.

Percy frowned. "I wasn't _napping_," he protested. Percy had forgotten too.

"Oh really? You didn't notice the screeching sound of the chair when I sat down?" Annabeth scoffed with an eyebrow raised.

"I was thinking!" he protested.

"I never would have thought," Annabeth huffed.

They glared at each other for a few seconds.

"What'd Chiron say?" Percy spoke up.

"He wants us to talk," Annabeth replied. "He never mentioned what of though."

"That's nice," Percy sighed.

Right on cue after a few more seconds later, he and Annabeth stood up abruptly in unison with wide eyes in realization. "That bastard…" they both muttered.

"He set us on a date, didn't he?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I'm afraid so," Annabeth said bitterly.

They both remembered how Chiron kept persuading them to go out more often than working so hard; to just relax. And each of them remembers that one time when they had a group meeting at the Empire State Building. That time when Chiron implied each and every one of them to be in a relationship so that they could loosen up more.

_That bastard_, Percy and Annabeth kept chanting in their heads.

He set them up on a blind date.

Their eyes met for a short moment, but they quickly looked away in embarrassment. Maybe it might not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. It's short, no edit, but hey. I hardly edit my work. Good enough though, yeah? I guess...okay, maybe not. Not my fault I'm not getting enough reviews! I mean, really? Just five? Come on! You readers can do better! I have no motivation for this story! Which is why you must click the review button! :)<strong>

**VVVV **


End file.
